Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid cooling device, in particular, to a water supply structure of a liquid cooling device, a pump having the water supply structure, and a liquid cooling device having the water supply structure.
Description of Related Art
The traditional liquid cooling device mainly comprises plural pipes connected in series to components such as a water block, a pump, a cooling module, and a liquid reservoir. After operating the liquid cooling device for a long time, the amount of the coolant inside will decrease due to vaporization and thus the coolant will become inadequate. The amount of the coolant of the traditional liquid cooling device is added according to the user's observation of the coolant amount by opening the liquid reservoir manually to supplement the coolant.
However, the above procedures are made manually by the user, which not only cannot supplement the water timely, but also will cause the inconvenience because the user will easily forget to supplement water due to the carelessness. As a result, the liquid cooling device with insufficient coolant inside operates continuously and thus causes damage.
In view of this, the inventor pays special attention to research with the application of related theory and tries to improve and overcome the above disadvantages regarding the above related art. Finally, the inventor proposes the invention which is a reasonable design and overcomes the above disadvantages.